Breaking the habit
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Takuto siempre carga con toda la responsabilidad, y solo puede desahogarse tocando el piano. Lo que puede ser un bello gusto, se transformara en un mal habito, capas de lastimar lo. "Esto no puede seguir así" Piensa Tsuruji.


**Abril: ¡Hola a todos! Miren aun que no eh acabado la serie (Obvio que no) ****solo llevo asta el 15 (Hay que ansias de ver más) me inspire en una (Deprimente) historia para Takuto. Voy a inventar muchas cosas, pero total, lo que pido es que sean comprensivos y no me maten.**

**La historia "Leaving the habit" dejando el habito, la cree a partir de una manía que según yo tiene Takuto.**

No pudo creerlo, simplemente no. Lo había hecho otra vez, había metido a sus amigos en problemas con el quinto sector. Quería llorar, pero se mordió los labios para evitarlo. Sintió un liquido resbalar por lo que mordía, suspiro _"Una lagrima"_ pensó creyendo que no lo pudo evitar. Se la retiro con el dedo, pero al ver lo que tenía comprendió su error. No era una lágrima, era una gota de sangre de su labio.

Ya no quería que sus amigos, conocidos o incluso enemigos, pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero tampoco quería descuidar a los equipos, los entrenamientos, las organizaciones de; material, partidos, personas, etc. Y lo que pasa es que también tenía que prestarle atención a; las tareas, proyectos, exámenes, deberes en el hogar…

Se sujeto la cabeza frustrado y apretó los dientes. Era oficial, sabía lo que tenia que hacer y no había vuelta atrás.

Tenma caminaba feliz de la vida hacia el club de fútbol, o más bien dicho feliz del soocer, si eso sonaba mejor. Entro por las puertas eléctricas, siendo el primero como siempre. Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa principal de aquella sala donde solían discutir los asuntos importantes. Pero vio algo sobre ella, era ¿Una nota?

Tsurugi andaba camino a la escuela, por dentro, el sucumbía una sensación ¿Feliz? Si, se podía llamar perfectamente así. Por fin, por fin habían hallado la manera de oponerse todos al quinto sector. Tsurugi sabía que su hermano estaría bien, operación, o no operación. Aprendió con el tiempo a tomarle cierto afecto a sus compañeros, nada en especial. Daba infelizmente las gracias a su "Capitán" pero de eso no hay que hablar.

Cuando llego a su destino, se encontró con algo muy peculiar. Todos los integrantes del equipo estaban discutiendo cual leones. Unos gritaban aquello, y otros lo otro. En fin todos alrededor de Tenma, como si el pequeño bicho tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Eh…- Trato de llamarles la atención pero nadie se giro a el -¡EH!- Grito de lo más fuerte, obtuvo la atención de todos –¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios les esta pasando idiotas?- Pregunto notoriamente enojado de brazos cruzados.

Del amontonado círculo, surgió el pequeño Tenma con un papel y una banda en las manos, una mirada triste lo invadía.

-Es el capitán- Susurro. Por un segundo la preocupación de que lo hubieran lastimado le paso por la mente. El chico de su grado le paso los objetos que tenia. Le dio un vistazo al la banda, era la que todos los capitanes usaban, giro la cabeza al papel.

A cada palabra que cursaba sus ojos, cada sílaba y punto, provocaba que se le abrieran más y más. Primero con impresión, después con enojo y al último con rabia. Cuando finalizo, arrugo el papel con fuerza. Salio del lugar con los puños hechos y derechos, algo así como preparado para golpear a alguien.

Después de el recorrido que hizo a la casa del capitán, había aprovechó para recolectar ira. Se paro frente al portón y exigió que lo dejaran pasar.

-¡Quiero ver a Takuto!- Le grito al micrófono.

-Disculpe, pero el señor Takuto a informado que no desea ver a nadie.

-¡Me da un carajo lo que el deseé! Dígale que no se escapara tan fácil- Se alejo del portón y se puso a pensar con cautela, recargándose en un muro, cerro los ojos pensativo. Miro con interés la alta barda de la mansión.

Tocaba el piano, no había parado desde hace horas diría yo. Tocaba, tocaba, y tocaba. Con cada nota, un aura de tristeza se expandía por el cuarto. Pero quien podría culparlo… El cargaba con muchas responsabilidades, siempre preocupándose por todo lo que debía hacer, no dejar nada sin el debido cuidado. Siempre llevando toda la carga por su cuenta, si algo salía mal, era su culpa y no permitiría que nadie lo contradijera.

¡SPAM!

Azoto la puerta del lugar. El joven levanto la vista para ver que era Tsuruji. Suspiro apagado y continuo tocando.

-Creí haberles dicho a los sirvientes que no quería visitas.

-Eso no me impide saltar una estúpida barda…- Dijo con ira. Espero unos segundos a que lo mirara -¡Mírame Takuto!- Exigió a gritos -¡Como puedes simplemente dejar el equipo estando tan cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo!- Pero el joven no respondió y siguió tocando, ignorando su presencia por completo -¡Por dios PRESTAME ATENCION!- Se acerco a el con intenciones de cerrar la tapa del piano pero se detuvo en seco. Toda su ira y desesperación se desvanecieron por un segundo, reflejando sorpresa eh incredulidad –Ta takuto- Se esforzó para decir –Takuto para- Le ordeno sin aire -¡Takuto detente!- Tsuruji reacciono ante su momento de estupefacción, quitándole fuertemente una de las manos de las teclas. Finalmente lo miro a los ojos inexpresivo cuando parar de tocar, pero Tsuruji no le presto atención a este acto, el estaba más interesado en las mano de su capitán que sostenía. Miro nuevamente a las teclas, que eran la razón de su sorpresa. Ambas cosas, estaban espolvoreadas con una fina capa de sangre.

**Abril: ¡Lo siento! No es mi intención hacer que todos mis fic sean tan feos (En el sentido sádico) ¡Mil disculpas!**

**Si aun no saben cual es la manía es soltar su ira a través de tocar.**


End file.
